The invention relates generally to a stacking and nesting bin for storing merchandise and relates specifically to a stacking and nesting bin of generally rectangular box-like configuration having an open top and an open front.
In recent years, stackable and nestable bins have become increasingly popular for commercial use for storing and displaying merchandise and for domestic use for storing a wide range of items. The stacking feature of the bins maximizes the use of available space and makes the items which are stored in the space readily locatable and easily accessible. The nesting feature of the bins greatly reduces the shipping bulk to stores where they are sold. It also provides a great saving in warehouse storing space and floor space in the stores where the bins are displayed and sold. The storing feature is also very useful in the home.
It is essential that stackable, nestable bins are light-weight, yet are sturdy enough for stacking and supporting merchandise. Many types of bins are provided with matching tabs and slots to ensure that the bins are retained in the stacked position. However, in most cases, the retaining means add a design complexity to the bin. This increases the cost of making the bin, places limitations on the nesting capability of the bin and reduces the aesthetic appeal of the bin. Generally, simplicity in design is preferable for bins. Also, the retaining means do not always securely hold the bins in place when they are stacked.
The bins of the prior art are generally rendered nestable by tapering the vertical walls of the bin so that the lower dimensions of the bin are less than the upper dimensions thereof. This enables a large number of bins to be nested within a relatively small amount of space. However, this also leads to a major problem when the nest of bins are subsequently used for stacking. Because of the tapered walls, each nested bin is tightly wedged in the immediate lower bin. Sometimes it is impossible for an individual to separate the uppermost bin from the group of nested bins. Even if one person holds the group of nested bins while another person grasps the top bin, it is difficult to separate the bins since only a small amount of the top bin is exposed, making it difficult to firmly grasp the top bin. The bins are sometimes dislodged by banging the group of nested bins on the floor or rapping the sides of the bins with the fist. This type of drastic action is annoying and far from satisfactory, and also can result in damage to the bins. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art bins have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a stacking and nesting bin which is easily separated and removed from a similar bin within which it is nested.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a stacking and nesting bin which includes tapered vertical walls which enable the bin to be nested and also includes means for preventing the bin from being tightly wedged within another similar bin.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a stacking and nesting bin in which part of the means which maintain the walls of two nested bins separated also function as supporting legs for the bin.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a stacking and nesting bin having retaining means which are effective when a first bin is stacked above a second bin, to prevent the first bin from being displayed relative to the second bin in any horizontal direction.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a stacking and nesting bin wherein the retaining means for maintaining a first bin in a stacked position on top of a second bin includes slots and tabs which also function as supporting legs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stacking and nesting bin having retaining means for stacking which are relatively unobtrusive with respect to the overall design appearance of the bin.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stacking and nesting bin which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.